


Professeurs Ange et Démon - 1er arc

by RossignolRainbow



Series: Professeurs Ange et Démon - Traduction [1]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Ableism, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Professors, Chubby Aziraphale (Good Omens), Disabled Crowley (Good Omens), Domestic Fluff, Mention of anti-nonbinary attitudes, Multi, fatphobia
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:41:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 3,716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24971734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RossignolRainbow/pseuds/RossignolRainbow
Summary: Traduction de la merveilleuse série "Demon and Angel Professors" avec l'aimable autorisation de Ghostinthehouse."Ils sont professeurs. Ils sont mariés. Leurs étudiants ne le réalisent pas. Magouille d’indices.Cette série est composée de multiples petits arcs entre-coupés de one-shots. Les personnages sont les mêmes d’un arc à l’autre.Toute ambiguïté entre être humain et être éthéré/occulte est entièrement délibérée."Ce premier arc est composé de 5 chapitres, j'en posterai un par semaine.Lien vers la série originale :https://archiveofourown.org/series/1412962
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Series: Professeurs Ange et Démon - Traduction [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1807462
Comments: 5
Kudos: 12





	1. Catch Me When I Fall

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Catch Me When I Fall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19479469) by [Ghostinthehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse). 
  * A translation of [Don't Stop Me Now](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19606372) by [Ghostinthehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse). 
  * A translation of [Save Me A Seat](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19703983) by [Ghostinthehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse). 
  * A translation of [Hear Me Out](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715779) by [Ghostinthehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse). 
  * A translation of [Stay At My Place, If You Like](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19715851) by [Ghostinthehouse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghostinthehouse/pseuds/Ghostinthehouse). 



> **Remarque sur la traduction :** Ghostinthehouse a écrit (en anglais) chaque chapitre et OS de cette série en exactement 666 mots. Malheureusement, au vu des impératifs de la traduction, c’est un tour de force que je n’ai pas réussi à reproduire.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Plus tard, à la maison, ils en rient ouvertement, et parient sur combien de temps cela prendra aux premières de cette année avant de comprendre qu’ils sont mariés._   
>  _« A ton tour de laisser un indice la prochaine fois, Ange. », dit d’une voix trainante Crowley de là où il est affalé, les pieds sur les genoux d’Aziraphale._

# Rattrape-moi quand je tombe

  


Le Dr Fell crée chez tous ses étudiants en Littérature un sentiment de protection envers lui. Il y a tout simplement quelque chose de doux – une sorte d’angélique innocence – dans sa façon de regarder et de se comporter, depuis les vestes démodées qu’il porte à la façon dont il parle avec la même passion de son cher mari Anthony et de ses livres. Aucune bonne âme – du consensus général – ne songerait jamais à blesser le cher Dr Fell.

Le Dr Crowley terrifie tous ses étudiants en Botanique. Il grogne autant sur ses plantes que sur elleux, avec un éternel rictus tordant sa bouche sous ses verres fumés, et la façon insolente dont il s’étale sur sa chaise de lecture. Aucun – du consensus général – ne verrait jamais rien de bon en lui, et il n’avait jamais rien dit ou fait pouvant les inciter à croire qu’il puisse se soucier d’aucun.

Certains des étudiants les plus marginalisés en sont moins sûrs. Trop de fois le Dr Crowley passe juste « par hasard » quand les choses commencent à sérieusement se gâter pour eux, et son regard breveté fait fuir les intolérants et harceleurs. (Aucun n’a jamais été assez effronté ou assez courageux que pour passer outre ce regard ou protester.) Ce n’est pas non plus comme s’il restait après pour s’assurer qu’iels vont bien, comme le Dr Fell le fait quand il interrompt distraitement un accrochage. (Aucun n’a jamais été assez courageux que pour se retourner contre le Dr Fell. Iels savent que l’entièreté du corps estudiantin se soulèverait en protestation contre elleux.)

Ainsi, quand se propage la rumeur que le Dr Crowley a attaqué le Dr Fell, leurs étudiants sont simultanément consternés et non-étonnés. Consternés que quiconque ose attaquer leur bien-aimé Dr Fell. Non-étonnés que si quiconque devait le faire, ce serait le démoniaque Dr Crowley.

« Il l’a saisi par sa veste, l’a plaqué contre le mur et lui a grogné dessus. », confirme un témoin. « Et le Dr Fell a été si courageux. Il l’a juste repoussé gentiment ! » Les témoins ne mentionnent pas qu’iels ont fui quand le Dr Crowley a porté son regard sur elleux. Rien d’assez nouveau que pour être rapporté, après tout.

  


***

  


Ce n’est qu’après que les étudiant aient fui que Crowley penche la tête pour venir poser un bref baiser sur la joue rose d’Aziraphale et laisse son ange le stabiliser sur ses jambes parcourues de crampes. « Merci, Ange. », siffle-t-il.

« Ce n’est rien, très cher. » Une lueur d’espièglerie adoucit les yeux d’Aziraphale. « Tu réalises comment mes étudiants vont interpréter ça ? Nous n’aurons plus aucun moment seuls sur le campus pendant des semaines, alors qu’ils tenteront de me protéger »

« Dis-leur simplement que ton cher mari te protégera. », rétorque Crowley, une lueur malicieuse dans ses propres yeux et il s’en va d’une démarche chaloupée.

  


***

  


Plus tard, à la maison, ils en rient ouvertement, et parient sur combien de temps cela prendra aux premières de cette année avant de comprendre qu’ils sont mariés.

« A ton tour de laisser un indice la prochaine fois, Ange. », dit d’une voix trainante Crowley de là où il est affalé, les pieds sur les genoux d’Aziraphale.

Aziraphale sirote délicatement sa tasse de thé. « Oh, je le fais, mon cher, constamment. Ce doit être ta manière malicieuse de te comporter avec moi qui fait qu’iels n’ont pas encore compris. Peut-être que si tu répondais à mes anecdotes ? »

« Pas mon style, Ange. Tu le sais. » Crowley décale ses jambes en grimaçant légèrement.

« Non, peut-être pas. Tu as toujours préféré les gestes aux paroles, mon cher. » Aziraphale dépose sa tasse et commence à masser les jambes de Crowley à la place.

Crowley vide la fin de son verre de vin et laisse sa tête retomber en arrière. « Je ne voulais pas tomber sur toi pour autant. Tu m’as bien rattrapé. _[NdT: littéralement : "Bonne prise que tu as faite."]_ J’apprécie que tu ne m’aies pas laisser tomber face contre terre. Je ne l’aurais jamais oublié, avec celleux-là.

« Mon cher, », répond Aziraphale, « tu as toujours été la meilleure prise que je puisse possiblement avoir. Pourquoi me contenterais-je de quoi que ce soit de moindre ? »

« Ce ne serait pas la première fois que je tombe. » Crowley se glisse prudemment jusqu’à ce que leurs têtes soient proches l’une de l’autre. « Viens ici, toi. Embrasse-moi et laisse-moi te tenter pour un diner tardif. Mon présent, jusqu’à ce que nous soyons livré. Je t’en dois une. »

Aziraphale retourne le baiser qu’il a reçu plus tôt, et récupère le téléphone. « Oh Crowley, vieux serpent. Tu ne changeras jamais. »


	2. Don't Stop Me Now

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Que le Dr Crowley soit une fois de plus vicieux n’était pas assez notable que pour faire une brèche dans la rumeur publique qui colportait – d’un commun accord – une multitude de façons de garder le cher Dr Fell sain et sauf dudit Dr Crowley._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ghostinthehouse écrit parfois ses textes au présent et parfois au passé, alternance que je conserve dans la traduction. Mais la chronologie des textes correspond à leur ordre de publication et n'est en rien influencée par ce choix changeant des temps employés. :) 
> 
> Bonne lecture
> 
> (le lien vers le texte originel en anglais se trouve dans le premier chapitre de cette histoire)

# Ne m'arrête pas maintenant

  


« Tu ne peux pas dire si quelqu’un est handicapé juste en lae regardant, espèce de grande gueule arrogante. » La voix de l’homme avait un côté vicieusement tranchant et coupa à travers les railleries aussi facilement qu’une épée enflammée à travers du beurre.

Le groupe d’étudiants – qui essayaient de persuader l’une des leurs d’utiliser les escaliers parce que tout ce dont elle avait besoin était de perdre un peu de poids – regarda dans l’ascenseur qui venait d’arriver silencieusement, ils blanchirent en voyant le Dr Crowley les dévisageant depuis l’intérieur de celui-ci, et se sauvèrent, laissant la fille derrière. Elle hésita, tentant d’ignorer l’élan de douleur raidissant le bas de son dos comme un étau.

Il fit un mouvement de tête vers l’intérieur de l’ascenseur qu’elle avait appelé et ajouta brièvement. « Montez. » La seule chose à présent audible dans son ton était l’exaspération et l’impatience.

Si elle ne prenait pas cet ascenseur, se dit-elle, elle serait en retard pour le cours. La pensée de le partager avec cet indubitablement vicieux, démoniaque Dr Crowley la fit trembler, mais la douleur surpassa cela, et elle s’avança donc à l’intérieur. Il s’étala contre la main-courante, les bras étendus pour la saisir. Elle se plaça dans un coin aussi éloigné de lui que possible.

L’ascenseur émit une secousse en se remettant en marche, ébranlant son dos à elle, et ses mains à lui sur le rail devinrent blanches au niveau des jointures.

Après un moment, elle ouvrit la bouche pour le remercier.

Les lunettes noires se tournèrent vers elle, mais il resta où il était. « Ne me remerciez pas. », fit-il claquer. « Personne ne monte plus d’une fois dans ce tacot sans une bonne raison. »

Elle ravala ses mots et passa le reste du trajet en silence, comptant les secondes jusqu’à ce qu’elle puisse rejoindre sa classe de Littérature et s’asseoir.

  


***

  


Crowley laissa la fille sortir de l’ascenseur en premier, puis il se redressa prudemment et se dirigea vers sa classe avec plus de déhanchement dans sa démarche que d’habitude. Il estima que son genou tiendrait probablement jusqu’à ce qu’il puisse s’asseoir, bien qu’il donnait l’impression d’avoir été remplacé par l’épée enflammée d’Aziraphale. Pour distraire son esprit de la douleur, il sortit son téléphone et envoya un rapide message à Aziraphale. « Ai sauvé l’une de tes mômes de la brigade des escaliers. Garde un œil sur elle, elle semble diablement secouée. »

Il reçut une réponse en voix-texte dont il pouvait presque entendre la tendresse. « Tu es trop aimable, très cher. »

Crowley renifla et fit disparaitre son téléphone dans sa veste avant d’atteindre la porte de sa classe. Il était temps d’effrayer ses étudiants pour faire grandir leurs esprits et leurs connaissances une fois de plus.

  


***

  


Que le Dr Crowley soit une fois de plus vicieux n’était pas assez notable que pour faire une brèche dans la rumeur publique qui colportait – d’un commun accord – une multitude de façons de garder le cher Dr Fell sain et sauf dudit Dr Crowley.

Le dernier cours de Littérature de la journée se termina avec un étrange ballet entre le professeur et les étudiants. Les étudiants attendaient qu’Aziraphale parte afin de pouvoir l’accompagner en sécurité jusqu’à la voiture. Il attendait qu’ils partent pour pouvoir rejoindre en sécurité la voiture.

« Mon cher Anthony me dépose à la maison. », leur assura-t-il, suivant finalement la suggestion de Crowley. « Je serai parfaitement en sécurité avec lui. Il conduit un peu trop vite à mon goût, mais il ne pense pas à mal. » Les étudiants le laissèrent avec reluctance, mais ils partirent, et peu après le couple roulait dans un vrombissement vers la maison dans la Bentley de Crowley pendant qu’il caquetait sur l’instinct protecteur des étudiants.

Aziraphale pinça les lèvres. « Je ne comprends pas pourquoi ils ne t’aident pas toi aussi. Tu en as plus besoin que moi. »

« Facile. Premièrement, la douleur est invisible. Ils ne la voient pas, de la même manière que tu ne l’as pas vue pendant la Terre sait combien d’années. Deuxièmement, à leurs yeux tu es un ange, et je suis un démon. Et ils ne m’apprécient même pas. » Crowley jeta un regard de biais au doux sourire d’Aziraphale et il y avait une tendresse visible dans son propre sourire tordu. « J’ai travaillé durement pour cette aversion, Ange. Ne m’arrête pas maintenant que je l’ai obtenue. »


	3. Save Me A Seat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Le Dr Fell était arrivé à la soirée d’Halloween déguisé en ange, un halo lumineux complétant le tout, et était assis sagement sur une chaise pliante quand le Dr Crowley arriva d’une démarche chaloupée, déguisé en démon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Je ne fais que traduire. Le lien vers le texte originel en anglais - de Ghostinthehouse - est disponible dans le premier chapitre de cette histoire. 
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :)
> 
>  **Note de traduction :** En anglais, le pronom neutre le plus régulièrement utilisé est « they », pouvant s’apparenter au « iel » en français. Ce pronom sert également de pronom personnel sujet pour la 3e personne du pluriel, signifiant alors indifféremment « ils », « elles » ou « iels » (en réalité, tout ensemble/groupe de personnes ou d’objets, sans distinction de genre).

# Réserve-moi un siège

  


« Ça dit ici qu’utiliser le « they » au singulier n’est grammaticalement pas correct. », lu à voix haute un étudiant et un-e autre grimaça et redressa son pin-pronom. _[NdT : pin indiquant le pronom à utiliser pour la personne le portant]_

« Au contraire », intervint une voix d’homme chaleureuse et enthousiaste, « ça remonte au moins au Moyen Anglais ! _[NdT : 11e-15e siècles]_ » et les deux étudiant-e-s se tournèrent pour découvrir le Dr Fell, radieux. Avant qu’iels n’eurent même le temps de le saluer, il était parti dans un discours impromptu sur Chaucer, Shakespeare, et les grammairiens réactionnaires du 18e siècle. Iels se lancèrent un regard et se réinstallèrent en attendant qu’il ait fini, sachant parfaitement bien que rien n’allait endiguer le flux de connaissances avant qu’il n’ait tout dit.

Une longue main atterrit sur l’épaule du Dr Fell, et il s’interrompit véritablement pour respirer. Le Dr Crowley dit d’une voix trainante, « Tu noies les enfants sous les informations, et si je ne te kidnappe pas maintenant, nous ne serons pas de retour pour les conférences de l’après-midi. Viens. » Si les étudiant-e-s n’étaient pas si certain-e-s de savoir les deux ennemis, ou si certain-e-s que le Dr Crowley était un horrible homme vicieux, ils auraient pu prendre l’expression sur son visage pour un amusement complice.

Le Dr Fell balbutia une rapide excuse que les étudiant-e-s étaient trop choqué-e-s pour saisir, et couru après l’autre professeur.

Les deux se regardèrent l’un-e l’autre. « Personne ne croira jamais que ça s’est passé », dit cellui avec le pin, presque avec mélancolie.

L’autre étudiant se frotta les yeux. « Je ne suis pas sûr d’y croire moi-même. Nous avons été secouru-e-s ? d’une surcharge d’infos du Dr Fell ? par le Dr Crowley ? Qui semble avoir certaines capacités miraculeuses pour stopper le Dr Fell en plein débit ? Pouvons-nous juste, genre, ne pas le mentionner ? »

  


***

  


Les rumeurs naissent et meurent comme les marées au cours des semaines. Heureusement pour le Dr Fell, ses étudiants arrêtèrent de l’attendre après quelques semaines, (avec une brève résurgence suite à un bruit disant que le Dr Crowley avait été entendu faisant des plans pour kidnapper ! le pauvre Dr Fell) mais malgré les anecdotes qu’il lâchait sur son cher mari – la fois où il avait pris Anthony sous son aile, comment au début il semblait pleuvoir chaque fois qu’ils se rencontraient, les Pommes qui devenaient sujet à compétition entre eux – personne ne semblait relier Anthony à Crowley.

Et puis Halloween arriva, et une foule d’activités furent organisées, incluant une fête commune pour le personnel et les étudiants.

Le Dr Fell était arrivé à la soirée d’Halloween déguisé en ange, un halo lumineux complétant le tout, et était assis sagement sur une chaise pliante quand le Dr Crowley arriva d’une démarche chaloupée. Il était clairement déguisé en démon, avec un gilet pourpre éclatant à la place de ses étroits habits noirs habituels, et des cornes en plastique sur ses cheveux châtains. Il jeta un regard autour de lui, les mains dans les poches, et puis vogua à travers une mer de chuchotements jusqu’aux côtés du Dr Fell.

« Bouge, Ange. », lui dit-il, et Aziraphale libéra volontiers la chaise qu’il avait réservée. Il réservait toujours un siège pour sa deuxième moitié, s’il le pouvait.

Crowley s’affala dessus avec soulagement et une bonne moitié des regards qu’il reçut des étudiants était désapprobateur. L’autre moitié étaient probablement encore en train de se remettre du choc d’avoir vu le Dr Crowley, lui parmi toustes, faire une blague semblant amicale sur le costume de quelqu’un d’autre. « Maintenant je suis un voyou te volant ta chaise en plus de te jeter contre le mur et de te kidnapper pour le midi. », murmura-t-il, la ligne dure de sa bouche s’adoucissant en un sourire alors qu’il regardait autour de lui. « Cependant, à quoi peux-tu t’attendre, à trainer avec un démon tel que moi ? »

Aziraphale croisa ses doigts sur sa panse habillée de blanc. « Oh, je ne sais pas, mon cher. Une excellente tasse de Earl Grey et quelques petits fours ? Un bon Merlot ? »

« Ha ! » Crowley changea de position et drapa un de ses bras sur le dessus de la chaise. Une poignée d’étudiants restèrent bouche bée en voyant qu’il savait comment rire, et puis s’en allèrent précipitamment ailleurs. Il les regarda s’en aller avec des yeux presque mélancoliques derrière ses lunettes de soleil, et puis regarda Aziraphale. « Donc, Ange », dit-il doucement, « faire de mauvaises blagues qui effrayent les enfants, ça compte comme une farce ou un plaisir ? » _[NdT : en référence à la célèbre phrase d’Halloween « A trick or a treat », qui est traduit en français par « un sort ou un bonbon »]_


	4. Hear Me Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Crowley retire ses lunettes noires et ses yeux brillent pratiquement d’une joie impie. « J’ai une idée. Grâce à Shakespeare entre tous. Et je crois réellement que cette fois ça fonctionnera. »_

# Entends-moi

  


Aziraphale récupère deux tasses du lave-vaisselle et les pose sur le comptoir de la cuisine, prêt à les remplir de thé et café respectivement. « Crowley ? »

« Oui, Ange ? » Crowley lève les yeux depuis sa place assise à table, une carotte dans une main et une pile de pelures grandissante devant lui.

« Pourquoi veux-tu que tes étudiants soient effrayés en fin de compte ? C’est ce qui semble avoir démarré les rumeurs. Et je sais, qu’en réalité, tu as autant d’affection pour les tiens que j’en ai pour les miens et que tu veux les voir bien faire. »

Crowley soupire et pose la carotte finie sur le côté, étirant ses doigts crispés. « Leurs esprits grandissent mieux quand ils sont suffisamment effrayés que pour être attentifs. J’essaye de respecter la limite entre les faire me détester suffisamment pour la boucler et vouloir me prouver que j’ai tord en obtenant de bonnes notes, et les effrayer complètement. Je ne sais pas comment tu parviens à enseigner quoi que ce soit aux tiens quand ils te sont si attachés. » Il pousse la pile de pelures par-dessus le bord de la table pour qu’elles tombent dans la poubelle à composte et se penche en arrière sur sa chaise. « J’en déduis qu’ils n’ont toujours pas saisi les indices que tu leur donnes ? »

« Non. » Il y a dans la voix d’Aziraphale quelque chose entre la frustration franche et le gémissement d’un chiot triste.

« Ils te correspondent. », réplique Crowley, essayant d’ignorer le gémissement et y échouant. « La plupart des gens préfèrent adapter la nouvelle information à ce qu’ils pensent déjà savoir plutôt que de tout remettre en question. Je veux dire, regarde combien de temps nous avons attendu avant d’essayer un réel partenariat. »

« En effet. » Son ange avait replongé dans le lave-vaisselle et les mots arrivèrent étouffés. « Peu importe combien nos sous-entendus sont évidents, ils ne saisissent pas. Que veulent-ils, une séance de bécotage dans la cour centrale ? »

Crowley renifle et ses mots sortent plus tranchant qu’il ne le voulait. « Je ne vais pas marcher vers toi et t’embrasser devant tout le monde juste pour prouver que les rumeurs sont fausses. »

Aziraphale recule, se cognant la tête contre une étagère, et s’étale en arrière sur le sol. Il lève les yeux vers Crowley avec une expression blessée. « Pourquoi donc ? »

« Ange, » dit Crowley, après un moment passé à maitriser son humeur et adoucir sa voix, « si je t’embrasse, je ne verrai pas leurs visages. » Il se penche et pose un doux baiser sur les cheveux de son ange pour démontrer son propos. « De plus, ils sauteraient probablement directement à la conclusion que moi, le méchant Dr Crowley, essaye simplement de te ravir à ton cher, cher, mari Anthony. »

« Et qu’est-ce que mon cher mari Anthony a à répondre à cela, dis-moi ? »

« Que les conditions de reddition devront attendre que j’ai fini de préparer le diner. » Aziraphale tend la main pour aider dans l’épluchage des légumes, mais Crowley l’arrête d’un geste. « Tu en sais presque aussi peu sur la botanique que moi sur la littérature, Ange. »

« Mon cher serpent, je peux parfaitement dire la différence entre une pomme de terre et une carotte ! »

« Et moi aussi je le peux, et il n’y a pas une personne qui ne le puisse, » se moque Crowley, écorchant volontairement la citation de Shakespeare, « mais grandiront-ils quand tu le leur diras ? » **(1)**  
s  
Aziraphale fait semblant de bouder, se redresse sur ses pieds, et retourne vider le lave-vaisselle. « Je n’ai pas besoin de convoquer qui que ce soit du fond des abîmes, je t’ai déjà ici. »

« Allons-nous reprendre la scène en entier ? La dernière ligne a certainement été beaucoup citée, mais … » Crowley s’arrête avec l’éplucheur toujours en main, regardant au loin. « Oh », siffle-t-il, « oh, bien ssssûr … »

« Hm ? » Son ange s’assied sur ses talons et relève sa tête. « Je connais ce ton. Tu viens d’avoir une idée clairement machiavélique, ou pour nous ou pour eux. Qu’est-ce que c’est ? »

Crowley retire ses lunettes noires et ses yeux brillent pratiquement d’une joie impie. « J’ai une idée. Grâce à Shakespeare entre tous. Et je crois réellement que cette fois ça fonctionnera. »

« Oh ? La Littérature gagne donc finalement ? » Aziraphale hausse ses sourcils blonds. Il abandonne la dernière des casseroles et se pose fermement sur l’autre chaise. « Dis-moi. Je suis toute ouïe. »

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **(1)** Shakespeare : _Henry IV_ \- Partie 1, Acte 3, Scène 1, 52-58  
> [ **NdT_1** : La réelle citation est « Et moi aussi je le peux, et il n’y a pas un homme qui ne le puisse ; mais viendront-ils quand vous les appellerez ? »]  
> [ **NdT_2** : La phrase qui a donné une idée à Crowley est « Dites la vérité et vous ferez honte au diable. » (en vo : « Tell truth and shame the devil. », qui est aussi un proverbe) et est issue de la même scène.]


	5. Stay At My Place, If You Like

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _Il y eut un soudain silence abasourdi durant lequel le Dr Fell bavarda avec une expression particulièrement innocente sur son visage (que quiconque le connaissant suffisamment bien, par exemple Crowley, aurait reconnue comme étant celle qu’il abordait lorsqu’il était coupable d’un méfait)._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonjour, :)
> 
> Désolée pour le retard de parution, je n'avais pas prévu que je ne pourrais pas poster pendant mes vacances. ^^ Du coup je vous poste aujourd'hui le chapitre qui aurait dû sortir ce lundi 27 juillet et qui est le dernier chapitre de ce premier arc.  
> Demain je posterai la suite, un OS prenant place entre le 1er et le 2e arc. Je créerai une nouvelle histoire pour lui mais il appartiendra à la même série. ;)
> 
> Bonne lecture ! :D

# Reste à ma place, si tu veux

  


Le Dr Crowley entra avec nonchalance dans la classe de Littérature avec quelques minutes de retard, juste pour être sûr que personne n’ait l’occasion de répandre aucun avertissement à son sujet, et se laissa tomber avec bien trop de désinvolture sur la chaise qu’Aziraphale avait laissée pour lui. Un bourdonnement de murmures effrayés et intrigués rempli la pièce, et ses yeux passèrent de visage en visage bien qu’étant cachés derrière ses lunettes, s’imprégnant de la confusion. Juste avant que les murmures n’atteignent leur paroxysme, il leva la main pour demander le silence. « Vous savez tous pourquoi je suis là. » dit-il, une fois qu’il l’eut obtenu. « Mon mari m’a demandé de vous donner un cours sur le papyrus et le papier. Alors, pour commencer … » Le silence passa brusquement de terrifié en abasourdi.

« Votre … mari ? », balbutia quelqu’un.

« Petit type. Cheveux bouclés. Répondant au nom de Dr Fell, je suis sûr que vous le connaissez. » La voix du Dr Crowley était factuelle et sèche, avec seulement une pointe de tranchant (que quiconque le connaissant suffisamment bien, par exemple Aziraphale, aurait reconnue comme étant la voix qu’il avait lorsqu’il essayait de ne pas rire des expressions sur leurs visages). A sa satisfaction, c’était également une journée où la douleur était de faible intensité, ce qui rendait le tout plus appréciable.  


  


***

  


Le Dr Fell entra dans la salle de Botanique accompagné par un murmure de voix intriguées se demandant pourquoi il était là, et s’affaira avec distinction à l’avant de la salle. « Bon, » commença-t-il, rayonnant, « bien que la botanique ne soit pas vraiment mon domaine, il y en existe un ou deux aspects avec lesquels je suis familier, donc Anthony m’a demandé d’en parler pendant qu’il a à faire ailleurs. Commençons-nous ? » Il y eut un soudain silence abasourdi durant lequel le Dr Fell bavarda avec une expression particulièrement innocente sur son visage (que quiconque le connaissant suffisamment bien, par exemple Crowley, aurait reconnue comme étant celle qu’il abordait lorsqu’il était coupable d’un méfait).

Une main hésitante se leva, « Excusez-moi, monsieur, nous pensons que vous devez être dans la mauvaise salle. C’est la classe du Dr Crowley ici. »

Le Dr Fell cligna des yeux vers eux avec une perplexité apparente. « Bien sûr que c’est la classe du Dr Crowley, qu’est-ce que ça pourrait être d’autre ? »

Une autre pause hésitante. Puis, « Celle de … votre mari ? »

« Une seule et même personne, cher enfant, une seule et même personne. Dr Anthony Crowley, c’est son nom. Je suis pratiquement certain que vous m’avez entendu parler de lui. Maintenant, où en étais-je ? Ah, oui … » Tant bien que mal il parvint à parler au-dessus des halètements, gémissements et marmonnements étouffés sans sourciller ne serait-ce que d’un cil très amusé.  


  


***

  


Les étudiants de chaque classe se ruèrent pour dire aux autres ce qu’ils avaient appris, et se rencontrèrent en une masse tourbillonnante près des ascenseurs. Puis, séparant la foule depuis des directions opposées, apparurent deux silhouettes. Le Dr Fell semblait toujours angélique, mais d’une certaine manière plus sévère que d’habitude, plus « ange protecteur » que « doux chérubin de la nativité ». Le Dr Crowley avait une allure franchement prédatrice - tel un serpent prêt à frapper - mais quand une des étudiants trébucha en essayant de s’écarter de son chemin, il la stabilisa avec une main étonnamment gentille alors qu’il passait dans une démarche serpentine devant elle. Les professeurs s’arrêtèrent en face des portes de l’ascenseur et se dévisagèrent dramatiquement, et cependant tendrement, les yeux dans les yeux alors qu’un silence soudain s’abattait tout autour d’eux. Du moins, d’après l’angle de sa tête, le Dr Crowley semblait plonger son regard dans les yeux du Dr Fell. C’était difficile à dire du fait de ses éternelles lunettes de soleil. Puis le Dr Crowley offrit son bras, le Dr Fell le prit, et ils entrèrent ensemble dans l’ascenseur.  


  


***

  


Une fois à l’intérieur, quand les portes se fermèrent, Crowley et Aziraphale ne perdirent pas de temps avant de s’effondrer dans les bras l’un de l’autre et d’éclater de rire. « Tu penses que nous avons peut-être finalement frappé assez fort ? » murmura, à bout de souffle, Crowley dans l’épaule de son mari, alors qu’il tâtonnait d’une main pour trouver la rambarde.

Les bras d’Aziraphale se resserrèrent autour de lui en réponse, ainsi que pour le soutenir, alors que l’ascenseur commençait son ascension. « Je l’espère, vraiment. »

Dehors, alors que les portes se fermaient derrière eux, l’avis général changea pour accepter les faits que le Dr Fell était, il fallait le dire, juste _un peu_ un enfoiré.

Et que le Dr Crowley, peu importe combien il le niait, avait juste _un peu_ un bon fond.


End file.
